Fifty Shades of Grayson
by Elaina96
Summary: AU: Botany student Kory Ander's life changes forever when she meets handsome, yet distant, billionaire Richard Grayson. art by yassui
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Grayson.

Botany student Kori Ander's life changes forever when she meets handsome, yet distant, billionaire Richard Grayson.

Chapter one

It starts in the down town of Gotham. A young man slowly tied his running shoes as he prepared himself for his usual morning workout before he starts his day. He wore his black hoodie and sweats as he left the manor which he lived in. The exercise helps him relax and wakeup as he runs down the morning's calm streets and watches the sun rise. He ran his routine distance and back, sweaty and pumped up for the day. Once he returned home he hopped in the shower and washed away the sweat and grime of the workout before walking into his large, bedroom-sized closet. He picked out one of his usual black suits and red ties that his loyal butler prim and pressed for him before running downstairs and grabbing a quick breakfast that had also been prepared. And just like that Richard Grayson was off to his job at the big Wayne Enterprises.

On the other side of town a young girl awoke and began to start her day. She showered and brushed her long red hair before picking out a cute colorful outfit to wear. She then left her room, walking to the small kitchen her in tiny apartment. She poured herself a bowl of _Froot Loops_ as she made small talk with her roommate and best friend who had awakened long before her.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked.

"Yep, I think so." Kori said nervously making sure she had everything she needed. She was taking the day off of school to help her friend; Raven had been sick all week and was scared she might have to cancel her big interview with the famous Richard Grayson. Her boss had pestered her for months to get this interview and she did everything in her power to get it just to get sick a few days before the meeting. But to Raven's rescue Kori offered to do the interview for her, quoting: "How hard could it be?"

"You nervous?" Raven asked, noticing her anxious friend.

"Who me? No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to interview one of the richest most handsome men in Gotham city... I'm cool."

"Yeah sure." Raven drawled before sneezing into her Kleenex.

"Raven, I'll be fine, as for you, you better stay here and get some rest, okay." She said sternly, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"I have everything written down for you, just follow my notes and try not to get me fired." She said hesitantly.

"I love you too." Kori said, shutting the door and leaving the apartment.

Kori left the apartment complex, walked a few blocks to the bus stop and took two buses just to reach her destination. You would think she would be tired but she had to take long routes like these every day just to get to school and was used to it. What she wasn't used to was making her way around the big skyscraper of Wayne Enterprises. The building itself was already intimidating she couldn't even imagine what the inside might hold. It was like a maze just to find an elevator and she was running out of time, and god knows what would happen if she was late, but she did finally find the stupid elevator. She went up to the top floor, slowly glancing at her notes as she waited. By now she was almost shaking she was so nervous, normally she was calmer then this but this was all out of her comfort zone. The doors suddenly opened before she even had time to take a big breath. She slowly walked out and was immediately greeted by a redheaded woman with glasses in a black pencil skirt and blue blouse. "Miss Roth I presume?" She asked in a very friendly tone.

"Yes." Kori said, trying hard to hold in her nervousness. She felt like the odd duck in a pond, everyone here was so fancy and well dressed and compared to them she was just a casual sore thumb. She suddenly wished she had thought more into her outfit for this meeting. Even though Raven isn't that much into formal attire she would have fit in better with her dark blues and gray clothes then Kori did at the moment.

"Mr. Grayson is expecting you." The lady smiled, distracting Kori out of her train of thought as she gestured to the doors in front of her.

"Thank you." Kori said kindly before opening the big gray doors. She walked in and practically stilled as she saw him, the Richard Grayson right in front of her. He was standing up tall, glancing out his big window, overseeing the city it displayed. Suddenly the big steel doors shut loudly behind her and she couldn't help but jump and let out a shriek.

This caused Mr. Grayson to turn and face her. "Are you alright?" He asked in a charming voice as he approached her.

"Yes," She said quickly and he held out his hand for her to shake. "Hi… I'm-"

"Miss. Roth." He finished for her.

"Anders actually. I'm Kori Anders. Raven Roth is my friend, she's home with the flu, I'm here filling in for her." She tried to say calmly.

"Ah, do you study journalism as well?" He asked intrigued.

"Actually I'm currently studying Botany."

"Ah, plant life, I should have guessed." He said glancing down at her floral skirt. "Well we better get this interview started." He began, "I have a very tight schedule." He said gesturing for her to sit.

"Right of course." She tried to say calmly as she sat down and watched him casually walk over to his desk and do the same. She shuffled her papers, checking her notes before looking up at him, "Ready?" She asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

He gave her an odd look at her lack of proficiency and a small smile crossed his lips. "Whenever you are."

"Great, okay..." She said glancing at her papers. "We all know how you became Bruce Wayne's ward; It was all over the news for years, the billionaire Bruce Wayne adopting an orphan making him his heir. How have you equipped yourself to fit the part?"

"Like you said I wasn't born into this life, I was only ten when I was brought into it. Of course a child was nowhere near ready to manage an empire and it took years of work, studying, and training… to become the man I am today." He said getting up from his desk and walking towards his window, glancing out at the view. "It wasn't an easy trip, I doubt you, Miss. Anders have ever met Mr. Wayne, but he's not exactly the lighthearted type." He said walking closer to her before leaning on the front of his desk.

"I see you too have a lot in common." She spoke and immediately stilled in shock that the words left her lips.

He gave her another odd look that made her gulp in uneasiness. "Bruce was no Father, but he did raise me. He taught me control and balance, something I exercise in frequently."

"So you're like a control freak?" She asked and she wished she had worded her words better.

"I guess you could say that." He answered.

Kori nervously looked back down at her papers in her lap. She let her knees buckle with her anxiety as she tried to find where she left off. Her nervous and restless demeanor caught his eye immediately as he couldn't help but watch her with an odd intrigue. "Do you have any interest outside of work?" She managed to ask.

"There are many things that interest me, and I have learned when I'm interested in something…" He stopped, "I uncontrollably pursue it."

It wasn't quite the answers she was looking for, but never the less his answer was very captivating. Kori only wished she had Ravens interviewing skills to pursue in that subject, but she didn't have a proficient thought of her own to ask, so she turned back to the paper in her hand. "Are you a homosexual?" She said before looking back at her paper, shocked at what she just read. That was a very unlikely question for Raven to ask and she knew it had to have been her boss forcing her to ask such a thing.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Well… it says here that you never date and that you are never seen out with women?"

He almost laughed but kept his face its smooth demeanor. "No, Kori, I'm not a homosexual."

"Asexual?" She suddenly asked, and it was another moment where she was shocked it even came out of her mouth. She needed to gain more control over what she thought and what she would say.

"No, I'm not asexual." He said simply. "I tend to keep my private life… private."

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, "Sometimes I have a hard time not saying what I think in my head." She blushed.

"It's alright." He said, and he couldn't help but watch her as she slowly nibbled on the top of her pen in her hand. She did it mindlessly as she fumbled with her papers and he found it oddly adorable. "What about you, Miss. Anders." He began.

"Huh?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"Why don't you ask me a question you… want to know?" He said getting up from his leaning position from his desk to sit in the chair next to her.

"Oh um…" She stammered, until an actual question popped into her mind. "Earlier you said there are many things that interest you, what might those be… exactly?" She asked uncertainly.

He opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door and the redheaded woman from earlier entered. "Mr. Grayson your 11:00." She reminded.

"Cancel it." He said quickly, "We're not done here." He said turning back to Kori.

"Oh no, I… I think we have enough, I can go its fine." She said quickly, not wanting to over stay her welcome.

"I would like to know more about you." He suddenly said.

"Well… there's not much to tell." She said bashfully.

"I think you know as well as I do that that's not true." He told her. "I want to see you again."

"I think you know as well as I do that I stick out like a brightly colored flag here." She said referring to the type of style of clothing she wore compared to everyone in this building. "I mean look at me." She huffed, playing with her floral printed skirt.

"I am." He said simply and she blushed.

"I should go." She said quickly getting up, but in her anxiousness she dropped her papers on the floor. She quickly bent down to get them as she hurriedly picked them up, and to her surprise he bent down as well and helped her, slowly handing her the notes. "Thanks." She breathed and he smiled at her before grabbing her hand and helping her up.

No one said a word as he slowly walked her out of his office and to the elevator, and she couldn't help but feel like all eyes were on her as he did so. "I hope to see you again Miss Anders." He said as she walked into the elevator. "Kori." He suddenly corrected.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him and the doors slowly began to close. "Richard..."

…

 _The Weeknd - Earned It_

 _Crazy In Love (Beyoncé Cover)_

 _Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do_


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades of Grayson.

Chapter two.

Kori hurriedly walked out of Wayne Enterprises completely winded with a pounding heart. "Did that just happen?" She asked herself. Her head was swarming as her heart pounded out of her chest, and her mind continued to swarm all the way to the bus stop and during both bus rides as she just stared out the window in deep thought. 'Why did he want to know about her? Why did he want to see her again?'

She slowly walked into her apartment to see Raven was waiting for her on the couch. "So, how did it go?" She asked, putting her book down.

"Are you a homosexual?" Kori repeated to her in an annoyed tone.

She winced, "I know, but my boss insisted I add that in. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kori sighed, taking off her shoes and coat.

"So, how was he?"

"What do you mean?" Kori asked.

"Is he nice? Is he the wonderful charmer the media plays him out to be?" Raven asked.

"He was fine." Kori answered.

"Fine?" Raven questioned.

"I mean… he was really polite, and courteous…" She slowly trailed off, "Kind of intimidating. And so formal, intense, intriguing…" She said slowly looking off at nothing.

"Ahh-huh, okay." Raven said looking at her before sighing, "Really?"

"What?" Kori asked.

"You like him." Raven stated.

"What that is absurd, I don't like him." She defended.

"Yeah, okay." Raven drawled as Kori stared at her with an open mouth. She didn't like Richard Grayson, not in the way Raven was hinting, no she did not.

…

The next day Kori was back to her routine, she rode the bus to school, slowly drinking her morning smoothie. She spent most of the day mindlessly sitting in class resting her head on her hand as she thought about the day before, how he looked at her, how he spoke, how his voice sounded when he said her name…

Kori sighed as she slowly walked to the bus stop. She hated how he was still on her mind. She needed to stop thinking about him and start focusing back on her life. She thought to herself as she ran into someone on the sidewalk. The collision knocked her things out of her hands and when she bent down to pick them up the person whom she bumped into helped as well. "Richard." She said in shock.

"Well hello Miss. Anders, what a pleasant surprise." He smiled, handing her her books.

Kori accepted them but couldn't help but stare at him in surprise. He wore a red long sleeved shirt and jeans; frankly the thought of him in anything but a suit and tie seemed impossible to comprehend. She realized then that she hadn't once said a thing to him and quickly felt the need to. "Um… thank you." She said quickly. "May I ask what you are doing here?" She asked, glancing around the campus.

"I was just taking a walk; it helps to clear my head." He said casually.

"You, you're Richard Grayson." Kori heard a familiar voice say.

"Mr. Grayson, this is my friend Donna." Kori introduced.

"Please call me Richard." He said looking towards Kori.

"I'm sorry if this seems a bit forward… but I'm a photographer and I would love to get a few shots of you in my studio." Donna said excitedly.

"I'd be honored." He said with a charming smile.

"Great, are you free tomorrow?" She asked.

"I can make time, presuming you will be there." He said looking at Kori.

"I wouldn't miss it." She breathed.

"Great, it's a date." He smiled, handing Kori his card. "You can text me the address." He said before walking a few cars down to a nice black vehicle where his butler opened the door for him.

"Wow." Donna said in surprise and Kori could only nod.

Kori spent the next 20 minutes hearing Donna gush over the fact that she knew the Richard Grayson, and the another 15 over the fact that she will be taking pictures of him in her studio. And the whole time Donna talked Kori found herself tuning her out as she thought about the fact that she will see Richard again… tomorrow.

…

Kori took a shower and spent a good part of the morning picking out an outfit to wear. She settled on a blouse and some jeans hoping she looked good for her outing. "What are you getting dressed up for?" Raven asked from Kori's bedroom door.

"Oh nothing, I'm just tagging along to one of Donna's photo shoots.

"Oh really, of who?" She asked intrigued.

"Oh um… just Mr. Grayson." She said quietly, trying hard to hide her blush. She turned to Raven who just stood there looking at her. "What?" Kori asked but Raven didn't respond. "It's just a photo shoot." She defended.

"I didn't say anything." Raven said raising her hands and Kori huffed. She might not have said anything out loud, but Kori knew she was saying a lot in her head.

…

Kori tensely stood next to Donna as she took pictures of Richard, in nothing else but one of his usual suits. His face remained emotionless as he posed and Donna excitedly took a picture of every movement. Kori just stood in the background twiddling with her fingers as she watched. He was so handsome and… stoic …

"We will take a 5 minute break." Donna said before discreetly walking over to Kori. "He keeps looking at you." She said with a smirk.

"What, he is not." Kori defended.

"Oh but he is." Donna gushed.

Kori quickly blushed when she realized indeed he was. "He asked me out to coffee after this." She found herself announcing.

"He did?" Donna said, holding in a squeal.

"Yeah, but I don't think I should go."

"What are you talking about? You have to go!" Donna almost shouted and it slightly got Richard's attention.

"Shush, fine." She let out a breath. "I'll go."

…

Kori sat nervously in the café as the waiter sat down their drinks. This place was hardly considered a coffee shop; it was like a five star restaurant that specialized in coffee drinks. It was just another place where Kori felt out of place. Everyone here was so well dressed… and she was in sandals. And if that wasn't enough to make her uncomfortable the man in front of her kept looking at her like she was some sort of forbidden fruit. "You seem nervous." Richard observed.

"I find you a bit intimidating." She confessed.

"Understandable." He nodded. "So Kori Anders, tell me about yourself?"

"Oh well… like I said there's not much to tell. I Lived in Jump City with my loving parents and siblings. When I was 18 me and my friend Raven moved to Gotham and got an apartment together."

"And what about school? You said you major in Botany?" He asked.

"Mhm. I just love plant life, especially flowers; I just love the colors and the uniqueness of each pedal…" She trailed off before taking a sip of her drink as a little bit of foam got on her lip. She quickly blushed a little before wiping it off with her finger and licking it, a gesture he watched closely.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said quickly getting up.

"What?" She questioned.

"I'll walk you out." He said urging her up.

He moved so fast and just like that they were walking down the street. She couldn't help but think she had said or did something wrong for he looked almost upset as he rushed down the sidewalk. The thought of him having a girlfriend suddenly popped in her head and she wondered if maybe that's why he was so sudden to end there… do she dare call it a date?

"Do you have a girlfriend, is that it?" She found herself asking and he almost laughed.

"Ha, no, I don't do girlfriends."

"What does that even m-"

"Watch it!" He shouted grabbing her, pulling her close to him and away from a fast cyclist on the sidewalk. She gasped as he held onto her longer then what was necessary. Her breath was stuck in her throat as she stared into his deep, blue eyes. There was an odd feeling of safety and comfort in his grasp and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him as she slowly licked her lips, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel that urge as well. Their distance was just so close that she couldn't help but close her eyes as he slowly raised his hand and caressed her face. "I'm not right for you." He said lightly, as if he read her mind.

"What?" She breathed looking at him.

"I need you to stay away from me." He said, his hand still holding her. "I have to let you go." He said to her, but it was like he was saying it to himself. Kori couldn't believe what he was saying as she slowly pulled away. She was insulted, embarrassed, and hurt.

"Goodbye Mr. Grayson." She said coldly before harshly walking away from him.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Fifty Shades of Grayson.

Chapter three.

Kori had spent most of the past week in her room. She was in a slump over past events. She wished so much just to forget about him and everything that had to do with him. Kori sighed as she hugged her pillow; she just needed to get her mind off of him. As if on cue there was a knock on the door and in walked in Donna and Kori's other friend Karen.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kori asked as they walked into the room.

"I thought you could use some cheering up, so I called them." Raven said from the doorway.

"We heard about what happened." Donna said putting her hand on Kori's knee.

"And we're here to cheer you up." Karen finished.

"Who needs that stuck up guy, Richard. We are gonna take you out, and we're gonna have some fun." Donna said excitedly.

At first Kori was hesitant but then seeing the excitement of her friend's faces she found herself sayng yes to their offer. Eagerly they pulled Kori off her bed and ran over to her closet, helping her out of her pajamas and into something nice. They then did her makeup and Kori couldn't help but giggle as they painted her face. And through this entire thing, Raven just sat in a chair in the corner, glad that she had the excuse of being sick so she didn't have to attend the outing with them.

Kori looked great and Donna insisted they snap a few _selfies_ before they left, but in the middle of the Photoshop moment the doorbell rang. Raven, being the only one not participating in the girly excitement got up and answered the door.

"Um… Kori, I think it's for you." She said walking in with a giant bouquet of flowers.

"Who could that be from?" Karen asked.

"Who do you think." Donna answered.

Kori stared in shock as Raven put the flowers on the coffee table. It was an exotic mixture of flowers and it blew Kori's mind. Some of the plants were so rare that Kori knew he had to have spent a lot to get that arrangement.

"I can't accept this." Kori said shaking her head. "It's too much."

"Forget him Kori and his stupid flowers, let's go and have some fun." Donna told her, grabbing her arm.

"You're right, tonight is about us." Kori said excitedly as they said goodbye to Raven and left the apartment.

…

The club was crowded as drinks were passed around. Kori was having a great time, but getting drunk fast. She laughed as she spun around on the bar stool as she watched her friends hangout with some boys. Karen was dancing with one, and Donna was flirtatiously touching the other. A mixture of loneliness and jealousy rose up inside her and she pulled out her phone without thinking. She hummed to herself as it rung and then he answered.

"Kori." He said smoothly and she wanted to swoon, his voice sounded charming even on the phone.

"Yep it's me. So I can't accept the flowers." She told him.

"Do you not like them?" He asked.

"Of course I like them they're flowers, I love flowers… they're so pretty. But they came from you so I don't want them." She said simply.

"Kori, are you drunk?" He asked, hearing the slurs in her voice.

"I might be a little." She giggled.

"Listen to me; I want you to go home." He told her sternly.

She sighed, "You're so bossy… always telling me what to do, in your sexy voice… Kori, I want to know more about you, I want to see you again…" She said imitating his voice. "What does that even mean?" She huffed. "I don't do girlfriends. I'm not right for you. You need to stay away from me." She then gasped, "You're like the _Katy Perry_ song, _Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down._ " She sang out of tune.

"That's it where are you?" He asked eagerly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Kori…"

"Its somewhere outside of Gotham, away from you." She huffed before hanging up the phone. "Ha, I told him!" She said to herself. " _You_ _change your mind, like a girl changes clothes_." She mumbled to herself when she got a text message. She looked at her phone to see he had texted her, _~Richard: Stay there, I'm coming to get you!~_ She huffed again putting her phone down. She almost wanted to leave and send him on a wild goose chase, but a part of her wanted him to come save her from this crowded bar. Then the idea of what if he came in to see her with another man came to mind. She smiled, she liked that idea.

…

Richard bolted into the club on a mission; he was determined to find her. Luckily for him he spotted the tall, redheaded Kori very quickly and ran up to her, just to see a man getting handsy with her. Anger filled him as he stormed forward.

"No I don't want…" She tried pushing him away.

"Come on baby, you came on to me remember…" The man pushed.

"She said no!" Richard yelled shoving the guy.

"Richard!" Kori gasped. She had forgotten he was coming for her. "You're here."

"Kori, what were you thinking?" He asked looking at her.

"I… I… I think I'm gonna puke." She noted and he quickly rushed her outside. Kori ran off the sidewalk and vomited as Richard held back her long hair. "I'm so embarrassed." She said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's okay." He said handing her a napkin.

"No it's not." She said shoving him away from her. "Remember, I'm supposed to stay away." She reminded.

"Don't worry about that now." He told her.

"I don't feel good." She whined.

"Are you going to get sick again?" He asked.

"No… I'm just a little light headed." She said dizzily.

"Okay come on, I'm getting you out of here." He told her, and she didn't protest.

…

Kori slowly woke, the bright lights of the late morning hitting her eyes harshly. She closed them and tried to open them again when she realized she wasn't in her own bed. She hopped up startled and regretted it immediately as a monster headache hit her hard. She moaned, holding her head when she looked down, realizing she wasn't in her own clothes. She was in her underwear with only a baggy white T-shirt to cover herself. She looked around the room, trying to understand her surroundings when she noticed a note on the night stand next to a glass of water and some medicine. _'Take this.'_ It said in fancy hand writing. She assumed it was for her hangover and took it immediately. The water was already helping and she only hoped the meds would kick in quickly.

Kori slowly walked outside the bedroom, still unsure where she was as she walked down the hall. She came across a big room and by the big table and chairs she guessed it was the dining room. "Well hello Miss. Anders." A man greeted, causing Kori to jump. "May I make you something for breakfast?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth. And I recommend you eat something, it will help with that hangover." He advised as the doors slowly opened and in walked Richard who just got back from his morning run.

"Oh good you're awake." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"What's going on? Where am I?" She asked confused and a little apprehensive.

"You are at Wayne Manner miss." Alfred answered.

"You passed out in my car so I took you here." Richard explained.

Kori then looked down at herself dressed in the T-shirt. "You undressed me?"

"Well I couldn't let you sleep in what you wore to that club." He explained.

"Did… Did we have sex?" She asked in a nervous whisper.

Richard almost laughed, "No, we didn't have sex. Necrophilia isn't really my thing." Kori quickly sighed in relief as she sat down at the table. "Now you should eat something, Alfred, will you make Kori some breakfast?"

"Yes sir." Alfred smiled before walking out of the room.

"You really shouldn't get drunk like that." Richard told her, joining her at the table. "I'm all for pushing one's limits… but you put yourself at risk last night."

She glare at him. "Why am I here, Richard?" She asked in annoyance. "Why didn't you just bring me home?"

He sighed, "You're here because I am incapable of leaving you alone." He said, disappointed in himself.

"Then don't." She told him and he sighed. "Richard why did you send me those flowers?"

"I thought I owed you an apology." He told her.

"For what?" She asked.

"For letting you believe…" He paused. "Believe that I wanted nothing to do with you."

"If you want me so bad then why do you keep pushing me away?"

"Because… we can't be together. I told you I don't do girlfriends, I don't do relationships."

"Why?" She asked softly.

"You wouldn't understand." He said abruptly getting up from the table.

"Enlighten me then." She told him and he just stared at her in surprise.

He opened his mouth to respond but stopped, slowly shaking his head, "I'm sorry… I can't." He said before leaving the room.

Kori let out sigh as Alfred entered the room, a tray full of a fully cooked breakfast. "Don't mind Master Richard, he is a troubled young lad."

"I just wish he would stop tugging me around." She huffed.

"Give him time. He's not used to this, and when he's not used to something he tends to distant himself away from it." Alfred explained.

"Well what is he not used to?" Kori asked.

"Having strong feelings towards someone." He answered.

… 

_Katy Perry - Hot N Cold_


	4. Chapter 4

Fifty Shades of Grayson.

Chapter four.

Kori sighed getting up from the table. "I should go."

"If that's what you wish, I will more than happily take you home. But I recommend you stay at least until your clothes are done being washed and dried." Alfred insisted.

Kori looked down at herself; she had to admit she really didn't want to go home in just a T-shirt, so she slowly sat back down. "Okay, I'll stay."

"Good, now please eat." He said gesturing to the meal in front of her.

"Thank you…" She paused.

"Alfred, Alfred Pennyworth." He smiled.

"Thank you, Alfred." She smiled back before digging into the meal. It was very good and filled her stomach fast, and while she ate she slowly stared at the Lilac in a small vase by her plate. "Did you know that the most well-known grown Lilac is the pure white _Madamde Florent Stepman_ , which was named after the wife of the first person to grow it."

"I did not, how interesting." Alfred smiled standing up and grabbing her empty plate. He was about to walk to the kitchen but stopped and turned to her. "Kori, would you like to help me make cookies?" He asked.

Kori smiled, "That's sounds fun, but I'm not that good at baking, I almost burned down my apartment building trying to make a pie."

"Well I highly doubt that will happen with me by your side." He smiled, "Come on, let's get started."

Making cookies with Alfred was indeed fun, and it actually got Kori's mind off of the things that had been troubling her, and by the time the cookies where ready for the oven Kori's clothes were ready for the dryer. While they waited Kori and Alfred sat in front of the TV and watched a couple soap opera episodes until the cookies were done. The pair had a blast laughing over the drama of the characters and nibbling on the cookies. It was around 3:00 when Kori's clothes were finally dried and ready.

Kori slowly walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed as she walked up to Alfred. "I should probably head home, I'm sure my friends are worried about me."

Alfred nodded and was about to offer to take her when Richard entered the room. "I'll take you." He said walking up to the pair.

Kori hugged Alfred goodbye and thanked him for the fun they had that day before Richard walked her out to the garage to his fancy car. He opened the door for her before getting in himself on the driver's side and not a word was said as they drove off.

"Can I ask why Bruce wasn't there?" She asked; the question had been gnawing at her all day, it was Wayne Manner after all.

"Bruce has been travelling on business; he isn't expected back for awhile." He answered.

"Why do you still live with him? You clearly make enough to support yourself? Why stay?"

"The manner has always been my home and I never felt the need to leave it. Plus I can't leave Alfred; he was my best friend growing up. Hell, he was the one who practically raised me, god knows Bruce wasn't around." Kori nodded as she glanced at her hands in her lap. "I hope you had fun today." He suddenly said, causing her to lift up her head and turn to him.

"I did have fun hanging out with Alfred."

"I'm sorry I was absent."

"You didn't have to be." She told him.

"It's not healthy for me to be around you." He told her sternly.

"Yet you're the one taking me home." She pointed out.

He sighed, "I know." He said as he gripped the steering wheel.

Kori sighed, she just couldn't get a read on him and she would give anything to know what he was thinking. Her mind was full of questions yet she kept her mouth shut as she glanced out the window, just to see she had no idea where they were. "Where are we going?" She asked as he pulled into a rundown part of the city.

"I thought I owed you some answers." He said, his eyes forward. She watched as they pulled onto a dirt road and into an abandon amusement park. They parked and without a word he got out of the car and walked to her side before opening the door for her. The sky was dark and showed signs of rain as a chilly breeze blew adding an almost haunting feeling to the park.

"What are we doing here?" She asked but he didn't answer as he walked into the park. She slowly followed him around the rusty old landscape until they turned at the alley behind the circus area. "I know this place." She found herself saying as she recognized some of the posters that hung on the old trolleys.

"You do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when I was little my family would drive here all the way from Jump City just to see the Haley's Circus." She told as they walked up to a big poster on a side of an abandon coach. "Oh my god, I know them." She said staring at the ripped poster that hung on the train. "Their name escapes me but they were my favorite act; The Flying something... It was a real shame about what happened." She sighed.

"And what do you think happened?" He asked staring at the poster, as if he didn't already know.

"You don't know?" She asked in surprise.

"I want to hear what you think happened." He told her.

"I was really young when it happened; the family was very famous for doing their act without a net; it was one of the reasons why I loved them so much, it was like they were flying up there." She smiled before frowning. "One night during the show the rope snapped." She paused. "The circus shut down soon after, without their star act I guess they weren't making as much money and went bankrupt."

"You're wrong." He spoke and she turned to him as he pulled up the ripped piece of the poster back into its missing spot. "It was only the parents that died." He said as she stared at the Flying Grayson's poster. "And the ropes didn't snap, they were cut." Kori was speechless. "We never did figure out who did it and I was told to let it go and move on, but some things you can't just let go of. That's when Bruce came in; he told me we had a lot in common." Kori remembered the famous death of the Wayne family; shot at gunpoint during an armed robbery. "Bruce might have not been there for much of my childhood, but he taught me how to cope with my loss. As long as I let no one in, then I can't lose anyone ever again. It's why Bruce never let me in and… why I never let him in."

"And what about Alfred?" Kori asked.

"I've made sure that my relationship with Alfred is strictly an acquaintanceship, and nothing more."

"But you said that he is your best friend." Kori questioned.

"He is the closest thing to a best friend that I will allow myself to have." He explained.

"Sounds kind of lonely." Kori said sorrowfully as she glanced down.

It was quiet for a moment before there was a light boom of thunder from the dark clouds above them as rain started to trickle down. "We should go." Richard spoke as he headed back to his car, but Kori didn't follow. She just stood in front of the poster, staring at the illustration of the little boy with a big smile. "Kori." Richard spoke, and Kori slowly turned to see he was holding the car door open for her, waiting for her to get in. Kori glanced back at the poster again before walking to the car just as the rain began to poor.

…

Kori walked into her apartment, damp and emotionally drained, but before she could even shut the door behind her her friends swarmed her. "Kori!" They said in relief.

"What happened!?" Asked Karen.

"Why didn't you call?" Asked Donna.

"Where were you?" Asked Raven.

Kori was surrounded and not prepared to answer her friend's questions. She opened her mouth to try and explain her whereabouts when she noticed their eyes widen. She turned to see what they were staring at as Richard walked up behind her. "Kori, you forgot your jacket." He said handing her her coat.

"Um… Thank you." She spoke, well aware of her friend's shocked faces.

He smiled, "Goodbye Miss Anders." He said in his charming voice before walking away.

Kori slowly shut the door behind him and turned back to her surprised friends, who she was in no way ready nor prepared to deal with at the moment.

"Kori… you went home with Richard Grayson!?" Karen said in shock.

"I did not go home with him." She quickly defended.

"It sure looks like it." Donna said.

"I mean I did go home with him, but not in the way you think." She said quickly. "I didn't sleep with him!"

"Okay, that's enough." Raven intervened shoving both Karen and Donna out of the apartment. They squirmed and protested, pleading for answers. But Raven did manage to get them in the hall and shut the door on them. She let out a breath before turning back to Kori. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Kori nodded, though she wasn't quite ready to speak just yet.

Raven went to the kitchen and started making some tea, while Kori sat on the couch trying to understand where her thoughts were. Raven walked up and handed her the warm mug and sat next to her as Kori explained what happen in the pace that was comfortable for her. Raven was always good at helping her analyze things; she always remained calm and was a very good listener. Of course Kori would tell Donna and Karen what happened, but for now she needed to figure out what exactly happened for herself.

…

"That's a lot to take in." Raven spoke and Kori nodded as she swirled her tea around in her cup.

"It's getting late; I'm going to get some sleep." Kori said standing up.

Raven waited for Kori to reach her bedroom door before speaking up, "Kori, are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kori said vaguely, without facing her before entering her room.

Kori laid down in her bed without even pulling the covers over herself. She was tired yet found she couldn't fall asleep as quickly as she wished. She let out a long sigh when her phone vibrated from her nightstand; the screen lighting up the room. She was surprised that someone was texting her this late as she reached for the phone.

 _~Richard: I would like to see you tomorrow after work; meet me at my office at 7:00pm~_

…


	5. Chapter 5

Fifty Shades of Grayson.

Chapter five.

Kori entered the suddenly less intimidating Wayne enterprises and walked into the steel elevator as she did once before. She let her fingers tangle through her hair as she bit her lip anxiously and slowly glanced at herself in the reflection of the big steel doors; she had tried to dress casual, like she didn't care, but if she truly didn't care then she wouldn't have changed her outfit 3 times prior to coming here.

The elevator dinged before the doors opened as Kori walked out, she walked with a calm and collected stride as she approached the front desk. "Ah, Miss Anders, Mr. Grayson has been expecting you." The redheaded secretary smiled nicely. Kori smiled back and nodded before walking back to his office where Richard was waiting for her at the door.

"Kori." He greeted, shutting the door behind her.

"Richard." She responded, entering his office.

"You look nice this evening." He noticed checking out her outfit of choice. "I'm glad you could make it." He said smiling at her as he gestured for her to sit.

"I wouldn't miss it." She smiled back as she sat down.

"Kori, I asked you to come here because I have come to the conclusion that I want you in my life." He said calmly as he sat down at his desk.

"Oh." She smiled bashfully as she slowly began to bite her bottom lip.

"Now my life is all about structure and control, I hope you understand that." He said grabbing some papers from his desk drawer before handing them to her. "Which is why I need you to sign these."

Her face furrowed in confusion as she read the top line. "Friendship agreement?" Disappointment suddenly engulfed her; this was not what she had in mind when he said he wanted her in his life.

"I know this isn't how it's usually done, but I need to make sure you know all of what I'm willing to give in this friendship."

"I presume you made Alfred sign one of these as well?" She asked harshly.

"Kori, I understand this is very atypical, and not quite what you were expecting…"

"You can say that again." She said under her breath.

"But for this to work I need you to work with me, to be understanding, and patient." It was then did she begin to regret her bitter attitude she had towards this, he was new to this after all, and clearly a friendship is all he can handle right now and she needed to understand that. "And I would appreciate if you would read and sign the agreement." He said gesturing to the papers in her hand.

But this is where things got weird for her; it was one thing to be put in the friend zone, but to sign a contract? She needed to think this through. "I should probably head home." She said standing up.

"It's late, let me drive you." He said joining her. Kori tried to think on the positive side, he was trying to build a relationship with her, albeit a nonsexual one, but it was a relationship none the less.

Richard walked her into the elevator and pressed the floor button as he thought contently to himself how good this was for them, a friendship with Kori, a friendly, controlled, platonic, relationship… But the more he thought about it the less appealing it became as he glanced back at her. The dress she had chosen was very slimming and hugged her curves nicely. Richard quickly shook his head, trying to push away those non-platonic thoughts before glancing back at her. She pulled her long hair back involuntarily revealing her long neck, and he could slightly smell her strawberry scented shampoo. And as she turned and glanced at him with her bright green eyes his mind went blank and he lost the one thing he strided in… control…

"Screw the agreement!" He suddenly said as he bolted towards her, his hands cupping her face, pulling her close to him as he kissed her deeply. Her sweet lips were so soft and delectable; he couldn't seem to get enough of her taste.

His actions definitely surprised her, not that she minded such a surprise, but it did force her to drop the oh so important friendship agreement on the floor as she fell into the passion of his embrace.

So much for a platonic relationship…

…

Richard laid in his bed his mind swarming with thoughts that he never needed to consider before. He may have had girls in his bed before, he is a man and has needs, but that's what one night stands are for, and he never let them stay the night. With his need for control he always made sure things where quick, clean, and confidential. And he knew from the start his relationship with Kori would never be like the ones he had with those ladies of the night, but he also knew it would never be a normal relationship. But then here he was, in a platonic relationship that wasn't so platonic.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked down at the sleeping girl that was soundly snuggled up to him.

…

Unable to get much sleep Richard got up and headed towards the kitchen where Alfred just finished making a pot of coffee. "Morning Master Richard." Alfred greeted handing him a fresh cup. Richard let out a sigh as he sat down at the kitchen island and started rubbing his temples. "Master Richard, I understand this is all very new to you-"

"I have to end it." Richard cut him off.

Alfred let out a sigh, "Please tread lightly, sir, Kori is a sweet girl and I would hate-"

"I get it Alfred." Richard shot back as the mansion doorbell rang. Richard sighed and continued to rub his temples as Alfred answered the door. But there was a commotion and Richard sighed even louder recognizing the familiar banter. "Oh not now." He huffed under his breath as a pair of his private school acquaintances, also known as friends entered the room.

"There he is." Victor greeted loudly.

"Richy-Richard." Garfield added.

"I'm sorry master Richard, but they were very persistent." Alfred apologized.

"Someone sure has been under the radar." Garfield joked.

"Are you kidding, he's always been under the radar." Victor added.

"And for good reason." Richard mumbled under his breath.

But tonight that's gonna change." Victor began.

"Yeah, it's the mayor's big masquerade ball, and there's gonna be lots of ladies who are gonna want a taste of all this…" Garfield said gesturing to himself.

"Sorry gentlemen, I'm gonna have to pass, I have a prier engagement." Richard responded as if he was talking with one of his business associates.

"Man, you always say that." Victor huffed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah whatever meeting you have it can wai-" Garfield stopped as all eyes were directed to the red headed, half dressed, girl who stood in the doorway.

"Richard?" Kori asked innocently.

"Oh now we see what's going on…" Victor smirked, elbowing Garfield.

"Yeah, the most desired billionaire bachelor is off the market." Garfield added.

"We are not discussing this." Richard said harshly showing his friends to the door.

"Fine, you don't have to be so pushy." Victor huffed.

"Hey, see if she would set me up with one of her friends." Garfield added before Richard shut the door in his face.

"Who were they?" Kori asked as Richard turned back to face her.

"Those would be Master Richard's friends." Alfred answered.

"Their acquaintances of mine, I would hardly call them friends." Richard added as he approached Kori. His demeanor changed as he lightly grasped her hands and smiled down at her. "The mayor is throwing a big masquerade ball tonight and I would like you to accompany me."

"I… I have nothing to wear." She stuttered bashfully.

"Don't worry about that, I will have it all arranged. Now go get dressed, I'll take you home. And invite a friend." He added before she left the room. He watched her leave the smile still on his face as he watched her skip off to his room. But once she was gone that smile turned into a frown as he let out a long sigh knowing what he would have to do.

"You know the longer you wait the harder it will be." Alfred added from behind him.

"I know." He sighed, "I know…"

…


End file.
